Past Lives
by joojarr
Summary: It has been foreseen that Sakura and Syaoran would be together since the very beginning. How was their relationship like then in the past?
1. The Prophecy

Past Lives  
  
Chapter 1: The Prophecy  
  
"Hear'ye, I, Eja Shaku have foreseen and made a prophecy on the immediate downfall of this kingdom - Kinoshi Kingdom. The Princess who'd have turned 16 and holds command over the Clow cards shall be assassinated by the ones you trust most. After 16 years, I will resurface and make sure this gets carried out." –evil laughter resounded through the entire kingdom. People present who have heard this prophecy cowered in fear and panic. However, fear was not shown on the faces of the Royal Family and the Li Clan who stood bravely around the young princess with straight faces.  
  
Just then, a slight cherubic laughter came from the Princess who was lying in her cot appearing defiant towards the ill prophecy made. Queen Nadeshiko picked Sakura up and rocked her slightly in her arms speaking in her gentle and soothing voice "Nothing's going to happen to mama's little brave precious baby girl." The king wrapped his hands around his wife's shoulders as a sign of reassurance, "Do not fear his words my beloved, we have our faithful court subjects (Li Family) to aid us in our time of need, there should be a way to break free from this curse."  
  
A twinkling laughter beneath the pale blue skies and an angelic voice was heard "He who is a descendent from the Li Family shall be blessed with courage, strength, intelligence and the powers to protect the Princess. They (Princess Descendent from Li Family) are the keys to break free from this damnable prophecy. Yelen, the young child in your hands shall be 'The One'." With a wave of her slender arms, a sleek ruby encrusted sword with fine ancient carvings on the blade of the sword fell into the hands of the young Li, whereas, a shimmering star pendant was found hanging around the neck of the young princess. 


	2. Young Days

_sorry for the blunder made in the first chap. Hehe. The "they" we were referring to is Princess Sakura and a descendent from the Li family. Gomen! :)  
  
read and review! Enjoy this chap!_  
  
**Chapter 2: Young Days**  
  
_-10 years have passed since the young princess's birth-_  
  
"Sakura!!! Lessons are starting in 10 minutes time and you are still lazing in bed?!?! Hayaku hayaku! Get dressed and changed for breakfast!" Tomoyo dragged the still-dazed Sakura out of bed and hurried her into the bathroom. Sakura glanced at the clock in the bathroom "8:25am.. its still so early! Tomoyo..." Glances at the clock again and tries the digest the display on it. "Hoeeee! Its already so late!!! I'm going to get another lecture from the obasan teaching us again! My gosh, why do I have that bad habit of getting up so late?!?!" Sakura blabbers on whilst Tomoyo giggles at the commotion in the bedroom.  
  
Sakura slammed the batheroom door open and dashed out of her room grabbing her star locket and Tomoyo's hand – making a dash towards the classroom that was in the West Wing of the palace. Midst way, bumping into Touya and Yukito on their way to breakast. "Kaijju, you're late again aren't you? My my, what a bad sense of timing you have there. You've less than 5 minutes to get breakfast followed by Umino Sensei's class. Bet that you'll get hell from her. Haha! I can imagine the rage you'll receive from otou-san upon receiving this news." Touya chuckled with a devlish grin. "Oh and okaa-san will not pardon nor help you this time round considering the number of times you were late this month."  
  
"I'M NOT A KAIJJU!! And thanks for that little reminder, it has certainly made my day onii-chan!" and she stomped on his feet before running off towards the dining hall with Tomoyo behind. Yukito laughed and slapped Touya's head lightly "you love being so mean to Sakura don't you?."  
  
Touya grinned and replied "I can't help it, it's a natural instinct in me to spoil her day plus, it's impossible for me to forsake a chance to tease her. It'll be just another 6 more years of fun with her before she gets married off to that Li gaki."  
  
"Hai hai I understand what you mean. It's just your way of communicating with Sakura right? You really do love your kajju but just don't know how to express it well I suppose. There's nothing wrong with Syaoran, he's well practiced in martial arts and magic, he comes from a respectable family and he is well-mannered." Yukito reminded.  
  
"I just don't like that gaki being so close to my kaijju," Touya replied shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Ohayo King Fujitaka. Queen Nadeshiko and aunty Yelen" Tomoyo greeted them with a little curtsy.  
  
"Ohayo otou-san, okaa-san! Ah, aunty Yelen you're here too! Ohayo Gomen! I'm late again. Hehe." Rushing to put a peck on both her parents' cheeks before grabbing her sandwich, dashing towards the classroom for magic.  
  
"My, how I envy you Nadaeshiko, Sakura's blossomed into such a sweet little girl" Yelen said smiling towards the queen.  
  
King Fujitaka chuckled and said. "I've heard Syaoran's been training since young in magic and martial arts. He's joining them for lessons from today onwards right? It'll be good to have more company for Sakura." Yelen nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Yelen said in a serious tone, "Syaoran will protect Sakura from henceforth, he'll make sure that no misfortunes ever happens to the princess. They have the abilities to break the prophecy together I believe."  
  
The queen placed her hands over Yelen, "we have complete faith in him and your family." And smiled.  
  
Meanwhile in the classroom, Sakura and Tomoyo managed to rush there seconds before lessons formally started. "Phew.. made it just in time. Sorry for the early morning rush to lessons Tomoyo, I'll try to wake up even earlier in future" Sakura grinned and heaved with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hmmm. There are 2 boys around my age seated in the classroom too. Yay! More company during lessons instead of just Tomoyo and me. I wonder who they are..." Sakura allowed her thoughts to drift further...  
  
"Princess! Earth to princess! Stop daydreaming already. I've 2 young lads to introduce to you today, they'll be joining you and Tomoyo for lessons from now on. This is Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiiragizwa, be nice and show them around the palace after lessons ok?"  
  
Sakura looked towards the boy with the chocolate coloured hair with strong yet straight facial expression, amber eyes that attracted her deeply, their eyes were locked together for a moment. Sakura's face slowly started feeling flushed and she could feel her face turning redder by the moment.  
  
"Kawaii!! Sakura is already attracted to Li-kun, ne?" Tomoyo gushes. Sakura was promptly brought back to reality with Tomoyo's gushings, her face 10 shades of red.  
  
Eriol pulled up his chair and asked if he could be seated with Tomoyo. She looked up and was mesmerized by those intelligent midnight blue eyes of him. His face held a gentle expression and was covered with a flop of dark blue hair, which almost seems like black. Just then, Sakura nudged Tomoyo, "you're staring!" with that, Tomoyo blushed and turned to Eriol, "Gomen ne Hiiragizawa-kun, for staring, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, Cousin and best friend to our dear Princess Sakura here. How bout you and your friend there?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa is quite a handful ne? Just call me Eriol. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, cousin and best friend to the next leader of the Li clan, Li Syaoran."  
  
After introducing, Eriol pulled Tomoyo aside, "I can tell that my best friend is attracted to our dear princess, how bout your side?"  
  
"Sakura goes to her la-la- land just by looking at Li-kun. It'll be perfect!! Lets match make them together!!" Tomoyo enthuses with stars in her eyes.  
  
"We shall talk another time, sensei's glaring at us already!"  
  
Umino sensei tapped her pointer on the table and started with a stern look directed towards the dazed princess. "Princess, you had better pay attention, today's lesson will be of great importance to you in the future. Syaoran you will take the empty seat beside Sakura. Now everybody look at the board and pay attention to what I am writing..."  
  
"Li-kun would you join us for lunch? It's such a wonderful weather outside in the gardens. We could have a mini picnic you know!" Sakura said, pointing towards the scene outside the window. "Me and Tomoyo would like to know you and Hiiragizawa-kun better, we can show you guys around the castles at the same time. Please?"  
  
Syaoran soon found out that he could not refuse any thing that Sakura says as long as she directed her beautiful emerald eyes upon him; he cannot stand the sight of her face being sad or disappointed. A disgruntled "Fine" sounded from him. Upon hearing his reply, the princess looked towards him with a big smile on her face.  
  
That smile took his breath away.  
  
_outside in the garden...._  
  
The cool breeze blew gently in the palace gardens; just-opened sweet smelling sakura flowers filled the air. Sakura seemed very excited about her two newfound friends.  
  
"Ne Li-kun.." Sakura looked towards him whilst open her bento lunchbox, "I was wondering.. Why are you and Hiiragizawa-kun having lessons with us? Its weird but I'm glad it's not just me and Tomoyo in lessons now."  
  
Syaoran started fidgeting whilst walking, "uh.... Mother said that we are assigned with a task that will be made known to us in time to come. But before that day, we'll accompany you and Daidouji-san for lessons in the palace." "I see, since today is such a beautiful day, why don't we have our lunch out here? Under the Sakura tree that Tomoyo and Eriol-kun are under? I'll go to the kitchens to tell the chef to prepare a picnic lunch instead!!" 


	3. Where it all begins

We forgot to add the disclaimer for the first 2 chaps so here goes: we don't owe CCS :P but we love the anime/manga to pieces! Now, read on and enjoy

**Chapter 3: Where it all begins..** ****  
  
It was the annual ball in the Kinomoto Kingdom held yearly. The celebration was grand and celebrated with lots of festive spirit cause it falls on Christmas day (our fave holiday! Hint hint: presents!! ",). Balloons and silver, golden colored glittery ribbons were draped all around the palace's ballroom with a huge elaborate crystal chandelier hanging in the middle. Christmas music was played softly in the background by the palace's band. The entire palace was bustling with activity; throughout the Kinomoto kingdom people were zestful and teeming with the festive spirit.  
  
"Sakuraaa!!! I've gotten your gown ready! Quick try it on! I want to see whether it fits!" An excited Tomoyo with stars in her eyes hollered whilst running through the hallways of the Palace's bedrooms.  
  
"Wow! This gown is so exquisite that I can't find the words to describe it. You sure did spend a lot of time and effort into getting this gown done. Thanks a lot Tomoyo, I just love the clothes you make for me, not only is it beautiful, it is also one of a kind, I can't find another who has such a good taste for clothes or designs as good as yours." Sakura gushed as she gave Tomoyo a big bear hug and hurried on to try on the gown for the evening's ball. Syaoran will be attending it too and thus Sakura wanted to look her best – just for him. (Who wouldn't want to? He is SO CUTE!! –Grins- ) 

_Later_

"And now, we announce the arrival of the Crown Prince, Touya Kinomoto..." everyone clapped in approval and in eagerness to meet the young prince who was to be next ruler of the Kinomoto Kingdom. Prince Touya alongside with his ball partner strode down the steps of the grand stairway with elegance and poise, making a graceful bow at the end of the stairway.  
  
"Next, the young Princess Sakura Kinomoto and her fiancée, Li Syaoran from the respected Li clan." Everyone gasped in amazement and awe of the young beauty and handsome young man that was descending the steps of the stairway, filled with elegance and grace in their every movement. Her auburn hair held to the side with 2 ribbons with the tiara on the top, dressed in a pink, slightly puffed sleeves gown that was long behind and a tad shorter in front, ballet pumps on her feet. He was dressed in a prince attire – red top, black bottom, leather shoes (sorry but I don't know how to describe it. Heh), his amber eyes shone brightly and stood out in great contrast.  
  
"Ahem.." The announcer coughed. (He had to make a sign to the crowd that was gawking at the couple – they are supposed to clap! Heh.) The crowd started to clap and whisper amongst themselves.  
  
"My, what a great beauty she is."  
  
"She's really fit to be a princess, she's ravishing graceful and poised."  
  
"They really make a wonderful pair. Just look and you'll know"  
  
"I heard that he's the next successor of the Li-Clan, excelling in magic, martial arts and has quite a head too. Totally befitting of the princess's hand."  
  
Everyone in the crowd nodded in acknowledgement of this pair. The king and queen smiled towards the other at this couple who were so matching in very aspect that they could only be described as a match made in heaven.  
  
The lights in the ballroom were suddenly focused on Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"My princess, may I have the honor of your first dance?" Syaoran offered his hand and bowed before Sakura.  
  
"Of course! Gladly." Sakura replied as she accepts his waiting hand with a slight blush across her face.  
  
They were swishing and twirling across the ballroom, it seemed that they were the only two in the ballroom instead; they only had eyes for each other. Time seemed to hold on a standstill as slow music sounded in the background. Everyone was surrounding the young couple, filled with envy over this wonderful match.  
  
"Tomoyo, you look wonderful tonight in this lavender gown that you're wearing. It accentuates your lovely eyes very well. You made it yourself I presume?  
  
"You never change Eriol, your tongue is still as sweet as ever." Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"May I have this first dance with you my lady?" Eriol offered his hand and bowed slightly. Tomoyo smiled sweetly and nodded in agreement.  
  
Slowly, more couples were joining the dance floor; even the King and Queen were waltzing around!  
  
When they've finished dancing to a total of 3 songs, Sakura dragged Syaoran out to the palace garden that was decorated with fountains and tiny light bulbs.  
  
"You look drop dead gorgeous Sakura...I really don't know what words to use to describe a beauty such as you" (Sakura has requested to call him Syaoran instead of Li-kun and vice versa – he gets to call her Sakura instead of Princess )  
  
"And you too, mister Syaoran look simply dashing in this suit"  
  
"Dancing wasn't such a hard thing to master after all was it?" Sakura asked gleefully whilst elbowing Syaoran who nodded in agreement wincing in pain. She started persuading him into learning ballroom dancing since 2 months ago for tonight. He disliked dancing but eventually gave in to her (who wouldn't? she's Sakura!), he just wanted to see her happy.  
  
"I spy with my little eye, your cousin dancing with mine, they are such a perfect match. I'm glad that they are betrothed to one another!"  
  
"Eriol's been smitten with Tomoyo ever since they first met in the classroom. He just went on and on and on about how fascinating she was that night." Syaoran replied laughing.  
  
They both kept quite for sometime, enjoying the cool night breeze, the atmosphere and each other's company.  
  
"It's been 5 years since we've gotten to know one another. I'm thankful for your presence in my life Sakura. No words can describe how important you are to me; I would be a nothing if you were not there accompanying me through every moment. Even though our parents engaged us long ago since birth. I wanted to make this clear to you. I only want you to be mine and only mine alone. I want to be with you forever, so will you marry me? "  
  
Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes and went down bended on one knee, taking out the ring he's been fiddling with in his pocket the whole time he was speaking of his adoration for his one and only beloved Sakura.  
  
Sakura gasped in astonishment and happiness, she wasn't expecting this from Syaoran and was touched from the bottom of her heart. And she was more then happy to accept his formal proposal. She nodded her head in agreement saying; "I want to be with you forever, more than anything else. Nothing can ever replace the love I have for you".  
  
She flung her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, his arms found their way to her waist and he hugged her for what seemed like an eternity. Following that, he placed the ring that he had specially made, onto her finger. It was a ring with a diamond and emerald embossed in it, carved in the shape of a sakura flower. There was an engraving found on the inside of the ring saying, "Syaoran and Sakura forever". Sakura gave Syaoran a quick peck on his cheek and blushed; her head was feeling giddy with happiness.  
  
"What a present, it was really sweet of you Syaoran. I love the ring, its simply breathtaking. Speaking of which, I've a present for you this Christmas too but you'll only get it on Christmas day itself. Hehe." Sakura said with a mysterious air hanging around her words.  
  
"Anything from you will be the best to me, even if it's just a hug, my princess."  
  
Soon the clock struck 12, it was Christmas and fireworks of many different colors were displayed upon the skies of the kingdom.  
  
"Ne, Syaoran, don't you think the fireworks tonight are simply awesome and inconceivable? If only time would stop for this moment to last forever..." Sakura goes on dreamily.  
  
She turns to face Syaoran who was gazing at her. The moment felt so right as he plants a kiss on her lips. After awhile they pulled apart with the need for oxygen. Syaoran was grinning like a cheshire cat as he asked Sakura, "So... Hmmm... Where's my present?"  
  
"Well, I had this star locket that I'm always wearing since young right? It had this ring, which is actually the key to opening the locket, attached to the necklace. Recently I experimented with it and found out that if I'm wearing my locket and another person is wearing the ring, then both of us would be able to specifically locate each other and the people we are with. Then I told my parents about it and they told me to give it to the most important person in my life so that we will always be able to locate each other. So umm... here's your present from me. You alone is the most important person to me in my life" Sakura took a necklace with a ring with an emerald embossed in it and hung it around Syaoran's neck.  
  
"I can't describe how assured I am to hear it from your own lips that I alone am the most important person in your life, my dear Sakura. I solemnly tell you now that you too, is the only important person in my life." Syaoran said, his usually cold eyes were replaced with tenderness and love; it was the only expression that he allowed himself to wear when he is with Sakura.  
  
They held one another's hands and walked about the palace's gardens for awhile more before Syaoran sent Sakura back to her bedroom with a goodnight kiss.  
  
"Ja ne! Breakfast tomorrow morning alright? Don't be late okie?"  
  
"Haha. Look whose talking now. The habitual late comer Princess Sakura" Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Oyasumi!!"

_On the other hand_

Tomoyo was running towards the palace grounds to meet Eriol after she got his present from her room. When she was nearing the designated meeting place, she bumped into somebody. She landed on her left arm in an effort to prevent Eriol's present from being crushed.  
  
"Itai!!! Almost ruined his present. Phews. I'm so sorry I'm so sorry"  
  
When Tomoyo looked up to see whom she collided into, she gasps in shock.  
  
"Eriol??"  
  
"Uh... Tomoyo? Why were you running so fast? I seldom see you in such a frenzy. Haha. Hows your left arm, you landed on it right?"  
  
"My arm's fine, thanks. I didn't want to be late from meeting you. Hee." Tomoyo replied as she regained her composure brushing the dirt away from her dress.  
  
"Well, show me your arm. There's a bit of skin peeling. Gee. You must have grazed it against the floor when fell." Eriol then did a little healing spell over her arm and it looked the way it did before her fall.  
  
"I had been running from my room in the west wing too, didn't want to be late meeting you." He winked towards Tomoyo.  
  
"You didn't want to be late too?"  
  
With that, the awkward air was cleared and laughter broke out from the two teenagers as they realized the irony of the situation.  
  
As they were strolling around the palace grounds, Eriol presented Tomoyo with a magical charm bracelet.  
  
"This charm bracelet has been left behind by my late mother. I know that you were not borne into a magical family, so your magical ability is limited. Upon wearing this charm bracelet, your magical powers will be enhanced. Then, when I'm not there in your times of need, you will be able to protect yourself too."  
  
"Oh Eriol, this must have been really difficult for you to part with this bracelet considering the fact that you were so close with your mother before she died. I, on the other hand, only have a simple present for you. It's a light magical cloak that I wove with a little magic of mine, so that it will keep you warm when the weather is cold and cool when the weather is hot." Tomoyo replied humbled by the big sacrifice that Eriol made, to part with something that his late mother treasured must have been painful.

**-Next chap coming up soon!-**

_-- Special thanks to sai-chan for her review!_


	4. Shocking Revelations

**Chapter 4 – Shocking Revelations**

Disclaimer: if you guys didn't notice yet, the kingdom name was changed from the Kinoshi kingdom to the Kinomoto kingdom. Sorry... :) 

_thanks for some of the reviews too guys! enjoy._

Sakura woke up early, it was a Christmas morning, and the air was filled with festive joy for this jubilant day. As she walked down the palace halls, she could see mirthful servants wishing one another "Merry Christmas!!"  
  
"My, my, princess! You're awake so early today!!"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to miss out all the festal spirit hanging around the palace. Today's just simply too good to waste away by waking up late!" Sakura replied joyfully, her emerald eyes sparkling, it was obvious that the chirpy mood of Christmas has gotten to her.  
  
"Well then, Merry Christmas princess!!" with that the servant swished away to do her chores for the morning whilst humming a festive tune.  
  
"Ohayo Otou-san, Okaa-san, Yelan-san, Onii-chan, Yukito, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol!!"  
  
"Well, well, isn't it a wonder? The kaijju's has woken up early today. Usually, I cannot even catch her at the breakfast table."  
  
"I didn't want to miss out on anything, being that it is such a festive day today. And there's nothing wonder-like to see me early at the breakfast table, I'm capable of waking up early you know, its just a matter of whether I want to or not. Lastly, I'M NOT A KAIJJU!!!" Sakura stomped on her Onii-chan's left foot with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Itai, Itai, Itai!!!! "Touya shot out of his seat, bouncing on his right feet whilst cradling his left one.  
  
"Hahahahaha..." Everybody present including Touya himself was laughing at the silliness of the situation. A dignified crowned prince hopping around on one foot whilst groaning out in pain, it was simply hilarious.  
  
After the laughing settled down and breakfast was downed, the king, queen and Yelan spoke in a grave manner, "Come to the study, we have something of utmost importance to tell all of you."  
  
On the way there Sakura was wondering 'what could be so important that they have to tell us in private?'  
  
Upon reaching, the Queen cleared her throat and said, "Sakura, do you remember the locket and the ring around your neck?" Sakura and Syaoran replied, "Yes" whilst fingering their locket/ring tied around their neck.  
  
"Well, you see, its, its, like that...." Nadeshiko's voice faltered, and nudged Fujitaka into explaining the precarious situation to their audience.  
  
The king appeared somber with a straight face, giving out a small sigh started, "There was a prophecy made by this evil magician a few days after Sakura's birth. He has been banished from our kingdom because he had tried to steal the Clow cards in bid to raise his magical powers, enabling him to usurp the throne. His name is Eja Shaku... We managed to stop him in time from stealing the cards, revealing his evil plot. However, not giving up, he went on towards the other kingdoms and started to practice and learn black magic, sorcery. He has warned us about his reappearance when Sakura turns 16 and that the ones we trust most will try to assassinate her. His ultimate goal in creating such an evil plot is in gaining Clow cards and the throne seat. To think he was once my most trusted subject."  
  
Yelan stood up and walked towards a half-jaw opened Sakura, who was flabbergasted and started to break out in cold sweat upon the receiving of such unworldly news. Her heart was gripped in fear and was pounding erratically.  
  
Tomoyo gasped and such irregular random thoughts started to pop out in her head, 'this couldn't be happening to Sakura, I've always treated her like a younger sister. What would I do without her? She can't die! I don't want to lose her...'  
  
'What if he really manages to get someone to assassinate me? Wouldn't I be unable to see any of my loved ones anymore?' The thought of being apart from her family and Syaoran kept running through her head umpteen times.  
  
'Why must things turn out this way?!?! Damn that Eja Shaku guy!'  
  
"However, there is a way to break the curse cast by that Eja Shaku. Not all hope is lost..." There was a twinkle in Yelan's eyes as she continued.  
  
"He who is a descendent from the Li Family shall be blessed with courage, strength, intelligence and the powers to protect the Princess. They are the keys to break free from this damnable prophecy. These were the words from the person who passed the message to us that fateful day. You, my dear and only son is destined to be the protector of the princess." Yelan said in an unusually grave tone, her eyes spoke of inexpressible volumes of sorrow for the future of her son and his fiancée."  
  
King Fujitaka then went up to Sakura and said, "You will be training with your Clow cards from now on and you will be leaving the kingdom together with Syaoran a few weeks before your sixteenth birthday. Eriol and Tomoyo would be accompanying you two on a journey to somewhere, we've remained undecided still. We really do hope that you two can overcome this barrier together, save the kingdom from his evil clutches and come out unscathed from all these commotion."  
  
"Why that low down slime bucket and sleaze ball of a scoundrel!! I ought to gut him from his throat downwards!! If I ever get to chance upon him, I'd pound him into a pulp of meat and feed it to the dogs, NO- even the dogs would refuse such evil tasting meat!!" Touya blabbered on, agitatedly. He was distraught and heavyhearted that his Kaijju was going to be taken away from him so soon. He was inconsolable, he would not even have the chance to celebrate his sister's sixteenth birthday, and she would celebrate it with low spirits, feeling downright miserable that she did not get to spend her special moment with her loved ones.  
  
"Touya!! Calm down, you're blabbering!! Shhh... calm down, breathe in and out slowly, take in deep breathes. You must trust Sakura and Syaoran, they will surely defeat that evil monster and return back to us safely..." Yukito said, in an effort to soothe Touya who was practically pulling his mop of ebony hair in frustration. He didn't even admonished Touya for the use of expletive language in front of all the other people.  
  
Just then, Sakura said, "I've already discussed with Syaoran, we would like to have our marriage brought forward, before we leave the palace. Since we are unable to celebrate my sixteenth birthday together, I would like the kingdom to have a happy occasion before we leave. Both of us would prefer to leave under more joyful circumstances." Her face held a straight and determined expression; it was as if they were speaking in a plea, begging, wishing her parents to grant her last request.  
  
"Since you are so determined to hold your marriage before you go, then it shall be done. I can't very well not allow this marriage to take place, you two are already engaged, its just a matter of time before you two will be married to each other, now. A majestic wedding shall be held in the palace gardens, it shall be a grand affair, the whole kingdom will be celebrating their princess's marriage to the Li clan for the entire week, there would be no need for people to work, instead food will be distributed to them in honor of both of you." King Fujitaka said with a bitter smile and joy, he was attempting to cheer his greatly saddened daughter. Her usually warm and happy emerald eyes were filled with sorrow and fear, it was understandable knowing the pressure and fears she was about to face.  
  
"My precious one!! I can't bear the thought of you leaving my side!!" Nadeshiko said weeping, the king simply pulled his wife into his embrace, whispering comforting words into the ears of his distressed queen.  
  
Sakura nodded weakly at her parents' words, her legs were trembling, her eyes filled with fear, still in a state of disturbance filled with anguish and worries.  
  
"Daijobu... Everything will turn out fine Otou-san, Okaa-san, everybody. It's going to be fine; I promise..." she could feel the hot tears starting to well up in her eyes however...  
  
'I must be strong in midst of all these shocking news, I must not let a single teardrop fall from my face today.'  
  
She turned and faced all of them with her usual bright cheery smile and returned to her usual genki self.  
  
Syaoran who stood beside her all these while knew that she was forcing out that smile in bid to lessen the worries of her family. He put his warm arms on her shoulder to give her support physically and mentally, and she was heartened by his presence. He reassured his cherry blossom by squeezing her hands tightly in his wanting her to know that he will always be there with her, no matter what the future holds for the both of them.  
  
"Gaki!! You better be treating my lil' sis well, or the next thing you know, I'll be running for your skin with a butcher knife!! I'll chase you to the ends of the earth if there's a need even!" Touya warned or rather threatened menacingly. Tomoyo and Eriol recovered from their dazed selves and could not help but to laugh upon hearing Touya's words.  
  
"I promise that I will keep her safe from any harm, even if it means using my life as her shield!!" Syaoran said solemnly and fiercely. 

_ja'ne will update soon :)_


End file.
